


Make Me Feel Better

by drunkniall



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom Harry, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Overstimulation, Spanking, Sub Niall, Subspace, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3710692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkniall/pseuds/drunkniall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall thinks he fucked up at the Masters and Harry is there to assure him he didn't.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me Feel Better

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed it, please leave kudos or a comment, it spurs me on to keep writing :)  
> Prompts are open !

Harry tries to call Niall, knowing that he would be upset about what happened at the Masters, but Harry keeps getting his voicemail that he knows by heart by now.

"Oi, it's Niall 'ere, well actually it's not because I ain't 'ere right now, but leave a message and I'll call ya back asap. Bye !"

Suddenly, Harry's doorbell rings and he gets up as fast as possible, hoping to see his Irish bundle of happiness in front of him. He opens the door and his hopes are getting fulfilled. 

"I fucked up so bad," Niall mumbles as he's standing in front of Harry at his house in LA. Niall just landed an hour ago and was feeling pretty bad about his clumsiness at the Masters the day before. He hoped Harry would make him forget about it, even if it was just a little bit, but he didn't want to talk about it over the phone because then he would definitely cry in public. And Niall didn't want that. He was embarrassing enough already at the Masters, he thinks.

"You did _not_ fuck up. Come in, babe," Harry says while grabbing Niall's bag and following him into the living room, closing the door when Niall entered.

"I did. God, I've been golfing for so long and then I get one opportunity at the Masters and I fuck it up. And 5 minutes later, I fell in front of 3 cameras. Fuck, why am I so embarrassing, I bet they are all laughing at me now," Niall whines and goes to sit on the couch, burying his head in his hands.

Harry sits next to him and pulls the Irish lad on his lap. "Baby, you did not fuck up. You were just nervous, that's all. Everyone knows that Rory would've never asked you to be his caddie if you didn't know anything about golfing. They know you were just nervous. You had the right to be so no one thinks you're an idiot and no one is laughing at you. Well, maybe they're laughing with you because you were very cute to be honest," Harry coaxes.

Niall buries his face in Harry's neck, inhaling the scent deeply. Harry's heart breaks a little when he feels a wet spot on his shoulder, knowing Niall is trying so hard not to cry.

"God, I can't believe I'm crying over something so stupid," Niall laughs as he wipes his tears away. "I'm sorry. It's good to see you, sweetheart. How have your days without be been?"

Harry holds Niall's head in both his hands, pulling him closer slowly so their foreheads are touching. "Terrible. Couldn't stop thinking about you. I watched the whole game yesterday, feeling so proud that my boyfriend was caddie for Rory McIlroy. You looked so fucking sexy in your uniform. Maybe it was good that I wasn't there, or I would've fucked you right there in front of all those people," he whispers before he lets his lips brush over Niall's lightly.

"Yeah?" Niall blushes a cute shade of red.

"Yeah."

Niall giggles, feeling a little bit better. Harry looks into the aquamarine blue eyes, which are a bit shiny because of the unshed tears. "Don’t cry, my love. Even though you think you did terrible, you were still better than me. Well, that's not so hard, because even after all our golf dates, I still suck," Harry gives him a peck on his nose.

Niall tries to hides his smile by biting on his lip. "You do not suck,"

"Oh but I do," Harry argues before putting his hand against Niall's cheek and pulling him in for a decent snog. Harry can taste how desperate Niall is, how badly he wants to feel like he's not a complete fuck up. Harry licks Niall's bottom lip, asking him for access. Niall lets out a soft whine, clutching Harry's shirt tight in his clenched fists before opening his mouth, shivering at the feeling of Harry's tongue against his own.

"Need you. Please," Niall makes a high noise in his throat when Harry bites his lip.

"What do you need, baby? Tell me,"

"You. Always need you. Need you to make me feel good. _Please_ , Haz."

Harry shoves his hands under Niall's thighs and lifts him up to carry him to their bedroom, snogging nonstop, while shredding clothes along the way. When they enter, they both managed to ge naked completely. The curly lad places his boyfriend on the bed gently before leaning over him. He's giving soft kisses on every place of Niall's skin he can reach, needing him to feel loved, which he really is.

"Want me to make you feel good? So you can forget about everything for a while, hm?"

Niall opens his mouth to answer but Harry shuts him up by thrusting his hips forward roughly, right against Niall's growing bulge. The only sound leaving Niall's lips is a soft moan.

"Answer me, baby."

Niall really tries but Harry keeps moving his hips which causes delicious friction and leaves Niall breathless.

" _Harry,_ " Niall cries out.

Harry is properly humping him right now, hips pushing forward in a merciless pace while he sucks dark purple bruises in Niall's neck. Niall claws at Harry's back, shutting his eyes tightly.

"You still haven't answered me, sweetheart,"

Niall shakes his head furiously, indicating that he really, _really_ can't answer right now. Harry's hand lands sharply on the side of Niall's thigh and Niall lets out a sob at that.

"Need you to make me forget everything. Only you can, please. Love you," Niall rambles.

Harry hums before pressing his lips against Niall's roughly. It's meant to be a kiss, but Niall is so desperate and squirmy that they're just breathing loudly into each other's mouths.

"Look at me," Harry commands.

Niall obeys quickly, blue eyes meeting green. Harry strokes a few hairs away that have escaped out of Niall's quiff before shoving his crotch against Niall's hard. He sees Niall's eyes roll back and bites his lip at that, loving how his boyfriend reacts to his actions.

"Harry, oh god. I'm gonna come- please, let me- oh _fucking god_ ," Niall almost screams.

Just as Niall is ready to shoot his load, Harry pulls away completely.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, but if you want to get away from here for a while, you can't come yet, can you?"

Niall lets out a soft whine at that, shaking his head with a pout.

"Need you to punish me. I've been bad and stupid and I need you to punish me," Niall breathes. 

Harry tsks. "I decide what you need. And you don't need punishment because you did nothing wrong. You were a good boy for McIlroy, right? Did everything he asked like the good boy you are?"

Niall wants to shake his head but he sighs deeply. Except for embarrassing himself, he did nothing wrong.

"I was a good boy."

"You still are a good boy, baby. I'm going to reward you for that, okay? I want you to turn onto your tummy and I want you to come from my tongue, maybe my fingers if you deserve them. I don't want you to make any noise and I don't want you to come until I say so, understood?" Niall nods at that, flipping onto his belly and placing his head on his arms, exhaling deeply.

Harry traces Niall's calve and thigh with his tongue before grabbing his boyfriend's hip gently and pushing a pillow under his hips.

"Don't want you to hump the pillow because then you'll come before you can stop it, I know that. You need to keep still, not fucking back on my face, understood?"

Niall nods again, letting out a content sigh.

"You'll probably feel overwhelmed and it's okay to safeword if you feel the need to. You won't be punished for using your word."

"I know, Haz,"

"What happens when you ask me to stop?"

"You won't stop."

"What happens when you use your safeword?"

"You will stop."

"Good boy. Spread your legs a little for me, can you do that?"

Niall does as he's told. He sighs when he feels soft kisses being pressed to his back, going lower and lower until Harry gives a gentle kiss on his perineum before spreading his boyfriend's ass cheeks. He gently blows air over the hole and Niall squirms at that.

"Shh, I'll take care of you."

Harry gives 3 fast kitten licks over the puckering hole before licking a stripe over it with his flat tongue. He sees Niall hands clenching into fists and Harry smiles before pushing his face between Niall's cheeks and licking a little faster. Niall tenses for a second before slumping back against the pillows, whining when he feels Harry's thumb on his rim, gently pushing inside. It's slick with lube and Niall wonders when Harry got out the lube but then he wonders that he doesn't care.

Harry's thumb makes slow circles to stretch Niall a little bit before shoving his index finger inside, licking around the rim. He starts thrusting in and out, knowing that Niall needs it slow and gently right now. Niall makes a soft noise in the back of his throat as he feels Harry speeding up a little bit.

"You think you deserve another finger, hm? You've been a good boy yet?"

Niall nods, desperately, but doesn't say anything, knowing he still has to be quiet even though Harry asked him a question.

"I think so too," Harry answers before entering a second digit. Niall is relaxed enough so that Harry's fingers slide in right away. The brown haired lad gives a few gently kisses on Niall's cheeks before slowly spreading his fingers in a V. He points his tongue and licks between his fingers, curling his tongue before licking his way out again, repeating that motion several times.

Niall is making soft noises he can't stop from escaping his mouth. Harry's cock twitches at that, even though he knows he told Niall to be quiet. Harry groans against Niall's rim and the blond lad feels the vibration over his whole body, shoving his hips down into the pillow at the intense feeling.

Niall gasps when he feels a sharp smack on his left ass cheek.

"I thought I told you not to move, sweetheart?" Harry's voice is gentle but there is a threatening edge on it.

"'M sorry. Just felt really good. Won't do it again," Niall slurs, a sob leaving his throat.

Harry dives back between Niall's cheek, thrusting his fingers deep inside slowly as he nips at the rim. He curls his fingers, rubbing against Niall's prostate very lightly, but enough to make the blond lad squirm a little and let out a harsh breath. He looks up at Niall, seeing that his boyfriend is biting his hand hard, trying to keep still. Harry grins as he enters a third finger, feeling Niall clench around his fingers.

" _Please _," he hears Niall's muffled sob.__

Harry's hand comes down again, a little rougher this time and Niall gets quiet again. Harry curls his fingers against Niall's prostate again, keeping pressure on the sensitive spot by circling his digits slowly. Niall wails at that so Harry smacks him again. He can hear Niall breathe harsh and loudly so he flattens his tongue and licks around his fingers, which he keeps thrusting at an agonizing pace. Every so often, he curls his fingers again to rub at the small bump. He knows Niall is getting frustrated, so desperate to come.

After several more minutes, Harry scraps his teeth across Niall's rim while thrusting his fingers upwards. Niall lets out a high keening noise before shoving his hips into the pillow, spilling his seed into it. Harry leads him through his orgasm and pulls out rather roughly.

"Niall?"

"'M sorry. Please. _Sorry_ ," Niall whimpers, burying his face into the pillow.

"Look at me," Harry says in a commanding voice.

Niall shakes his head.

"Niall. Look at me, _right now_."

Niall whines again before turning his head slowly, looking at his boyfriend with red rimmed eyes. His cheeks are wet with tears and he bites his lip.

"Were you supposed to come yet?"

"No but I-"

"Did you come?"

Niall lets out a sob before burying his face into the pillow again.

"No, don't look away. Look at me when I'm speaking to you," Harry says harshly.

He sees Niall's shoulders shudder before he hears soft sobbing.

"I'm such a fuck up. 'M sorry. God, I can't do anything right. I should go," he hears Niall mutter to himself before the blond lad is rubbing at his eyes to wipe away the tears. He makes the movement to get off the bed, but Harry stops him.

"Niall, baby, will you please look at me?"

Niall finally complies and Harry's heart sinks when he sees how guiltily Niall is looking up at him, shiny blue eyes and trembling lip.

"Will you sit down for me, hm? Can you do that?" Harry asks with a gently tone.

Niall shrugs and goes to sit on the side of the bed. Harry does the same, grabbing Niall's hands in one of his own and caresing Niall's cheek with the other.

"Did it overwhelm you? Did I make you feel too good? So good you couldn't hold back your orgasm?"

Niall nods shyly.

"That's okay. I'm not mad. How are you feeling?"

"A bit floaty, but not that much."

Harry nods at that. "Baby, I want you to choose what I'll do next. It doesn't matter what, you deserve everything you want because you've been so good today."

Niall moves to hide his face into Harry's neck. Harry doesn't push him, just slowly strokes Niall's hair, knowing that he'll say what he wants when he's ready.

After a couple of quiet minutes, Niall's muffled voice sounds. "I really liked the um.. the spanking during the rimming. I mean, the rimming was good too, of course. But the spanking made me a little spacey."

"That's good. You want me to spank you? I can do that."

He feels Niall nodding against his neck.

"You want to lay on the bed or across my lap?"

__Niall presses a soft kiss on Harry's Adam's apple before whispering a soft "across your lap"._ _

__"Okay. C'mere." Niall goes to lay over Harry's lap, a soft sob leaving his mouth every so often. When Harry is sure that Niall is comfortable, he slowly starts stroking the blond's perky bum._ _

__"God, Ni. You're so beautiful. You have no idea. You can be as loud as you want now, I want to hear your pretty noises."_ _

__Niall doesn't respond, so Harry continues. "I'll start with 10. It will be a good boy spanking, so if you want more when we're done, you are allowed to ask me, okay?"_ _

__Niall lets out a noise in acknowledgment. Harry keeps massaging his boyfriend's globes, he feels pretty damn shitty about making Niall so upset so he wants him to completely relax before he starts the spanking. When Niall slumps against his lap, completely relaxed, Harry knows he's ready._ _

__He lifts his hand up and it comes down on Niall's left cheek, not soft but not hard either. Niall tenses a little and lets out a gush of breath, but relaxes soon after._ _

__"Very good," Harry compliments before bringing his hand down twice, one of the left and one on the right cheek. Niall lets out a pleased noise so Harry continues, alternating between cheeks and thighs and left and right._ _

__Niall lets out a protesting whine when Harry announces that they've reached 10._ _

__"You want more, hm? Like it when your boyfriend spanks your small bum all pink and flushed?"_ _

__Niall ruts against Harry's thigh once, indicating that he doesn't want to talk. He just wants _moremoremore_._ _

__Harry lets out a soft laugh. "We'll do 10 more, then I'm going to fuck you. Can you try not to come from the spanking? I want to be inside you when you come."_ _

__Niall moans at that, so Harry takes that as a yes. His hand lands on Niall's left thigh. He hears a soft noise coming from Niall because it stings but it feels _so good_._ _

__"Are you sure you want more?"_ _

__Niall nods before the sentence has even left Harry's mouth and Harry laughs again before letting his hand hit Niall's crack._ _

__"Like that?" Harry asks, but Niall can't hear him anymore. He's floating and he feels so warm and fuzzy, like melted caramel. He barely registers Harry's spanking anymore, feeling himself slipping deeper into his headspace with each spank._ _

__Before he knows it, he's laying in the middle of the bed, still on his tummy, and he's being filled up by Harry's cock and he moans loudly because he feels _so_ full. His sensitive bum rubs against the sheets and it hurts a little but it only causes Niall to slip even deeper in his floaty state. He hears Harry groaning in the distant._ _

__"Fuck, Ni. You're so tight. You feel so good."_ _

__Niall beams at that, a dopey smile spreading across his face._ _

__"Baby, look at me. I want to see you when you come."_ _

__It takes a while for Niall to completely understand the task he's given, but he obeys as soon as he realises what Harry asked him to do._ _

__Harry looks at his boyfriend or at least his eyes are looking in Harry's direction. All Niall sees are pink, fluffy clouds. Niall's brow is furrowed in concentration and his mouth is open wide, one harsh pant after another coming out and Harry groans again because his boyfriend is so beautiful and _so fucking tight_._ _

__"Open your eyes, baby. Need to see your beautiful blue eyes."_ _

__The moment Niall opens his eyes, Harry knows that he's gone. His eyes are almost completely black, the baby blue almost not visible anymore and Harry would have been scared if it wasn't for the blissed out look on Niall's face._ _

__"You're down," Harry whispers and he gives a harsh thrust, trying to make clear that he'll take care of his baby._ _

__Harry's thrusting speeds up and the only noise in the room is the slapping of skin against skin and both of the boys' harsh breathing, an occasional groan slipping through. Niall is being pushed up against the mattress because of the force of Harry's pounding. He's letting out soft ' _uh uh uh_ 's and it sounds so blissed out to Harry, he's suddenly so close to coming. So he sneaks his hand between Niall's tummy and the mattress and grabs a hold of his boyfriend's fully erected cock before stroking it up and down frantically, thumbing the head every now and then. Niall is full on keening now, alternating between fucking back on Harry's cock and fucking into Harry's tight fist._ _

__It takes only several seconds before Harry is spilling deeply into Niall, throwing his head back in a loud moan. He feels Niall's cock throb and a few seconds later, Niall's cock is spurting its release, his hole clenching around Harry's cock. Niall is sobbing loudly, clutching the sheets in his hands. Niall doesn't register coming. He's still in that floaty space and he never wants to come back down._ _

__"Good boy. You were so good, so perfect for me," Harry mutters as he kisses Niall's shoulder softly. Harry doesn't pull out, just keeps placing soft kisses on Niall's back for a few minutes._ _

__"Haz?" Niall asks, his voice sounding rough and hoarse._ _

__"I'm right here, baby. Are you with me again?"_ _

__Harry knows Niall is still a bit floaty when has to wait a minute for Niall to answer._ _

__"Almost. Can I float for just a little bit more?" Niall slurs._ _

__"Of course. Of course you can, love."_ _

__Harry pulls out after his respond, laying down next to his boyfriend and letting his fingers stroke Niall's back. When he sees Niall blink and his eyes gaining focus again, he presses a soft kiss against his boyfriend's forehead._ _

__"Welcome back, baby," Harry smiles lovingly._ _

__Niall giggles shyly and moves closer to Harry, placing his leg across Harry's hips and sighing when he feels Harry's warm body pressed against his own._ _

__"How do you feel?" Harry asks before giving a soft kiss on Niall's hair._ _

__"Good. Warm. A bit hungry, but especially really good. Thank you."_ _

__"You've got nothing to thank me for, darling."_ _

__Niall hums and they stay like that for several minutes._ _

__"I'm going to get a wash cloth to clean you up, is that okay?"_ _

__Niall whines a little because he doesn't want to let go of Harry yet but he nods anyway._ _

__"I'll be back in a minute," Harry promises before getting out of bed and entering the bathroom._ _

__When he gets back, a warm flannel in his hands, he finds Niall still on the bed, his back facing Harry._ _

__"Here you go," Harry says and when he lays his hand on Niall's shoulder to indicate he's back, Niall flinches away._ _

__"Baby, what's wrong?"_ _

__Niall doesn't respond, just scoots further away from Harry._ _

__"Hey, hey. What's going on?" Harry asks with an urgence in his voice._ _

__"I'm leaking."_ _

__"What?" Harry says surprised._ _

__"I'm leaking. You pulled out and now I'm leaking and I need it to stay in. Why won't it stay in?" Niall whines, pushing his fingers in his hole trying to get the come to stay inside._ _

__"Baby, calm down. It's okay. It's okay. It doesn't matter, I can give you some anytime you want."_ _

__Niall is shaking his head before Harry has finished speaking._ _

__"I'm wasting it. It has to stay inside."_ _

Harry pulls Niall's hand away from his hole. "Shh. It's okay. I'll buy a buttplug tomorrow and then I'll give you more and when we're done, I'll plug you up so it'll stay inside. How does that sound, hm?"

Niall blinks, letting the information sink in.

__"You'll be plugged up, full of my come. Only _my_ come."_ _

__Niall nods. "Okay," he breathes and visibly relaxes._ _

__"Good boy. I'm so proud of you, baby." Harry coaxes as he cleans Niall up as gentle as possible. When he's done cleaning, he throws the cloth into the laundry basket._ _

__Harry gets under the covers and Niall immediately clings to him, burying his face in Harry's neck and sighing contently._ _

__"Thank you. Really needed that, so thank you. I love you,"_ _

__"I already said you have nothing to thank me for, my love. But I love you lots. Like jelly tots," Harry grins when Niall huffs, reminding him of a tweet he sent so many years ago._ _

__"Can't believe you still remember that."_ _

__"I remember everything you said, sweetheart. 4 years full of information stuck in my head."_ _

__"You're a moron," Niall laughs._ _

__"Yeah, but I'm your moron."_ _

__"You can bet your ass on that. Goodnight, Haz. And thank you again."_ _

__"Oh shut up, you idiot."_ _


End file.
